Webdiver Characters
Webdiver has several characters whether protagonists or the antagonists. The main protagonists of the anime are Kento Yuki, Aoi Arisugawa, Jean, Naoki, Shou, and Kaito Yuki. The other characters are Angie, Kento and Kaito's father, Kento and Kaito's mother, Aoi's grandfather, Professor Arisugawa, Shou's older sister, and Karon. The main Webknights are Gladion, Garyun, Dragwon, and Ditalion. There are also other Webknights like Sharkon, Phoenixon and many others. 'Main Characters' 'Humans' Kento Yuki (結城ケント) The main protagonist. The fourth grade kid that is lucky enough to escape through the remained gate before the virus control it. Later then, he also meet one of the web knight called Gladion who survive the brainwashing and starts to pilot him. In real life he doesn't have special talent or being smart and cause some trouble in school but inside the web he is a skilled pilot and also care to all his friends, including Web Knights and develops deep relationship with them. Aoi Arisugawa (有栖川アオイ ) The heroine, a close friend of Kento and grand daughter from Prof. Arisugawa who develops Magical Gate. She is also the only girl in the group. Although she doesn't pilot any web knight, she acts as operator and CIC in Magical Station (the base for Web Knights) with Karon and Kaito (after he joined and when he's not in pilot). She also able to escape Magical Gate with Kento and starts to assist Kento after she's aware of Kento's mission. Jean-Jacques Jacquard '(ジャン・ジャック・ジャカール ) Kento's senior in school and he is from France that stayed in Japan. Jean is also one of survivor that can escape Magical Gate but he doesn't aware to Kento's mission at first. After Garyun has recruited, he volunteer to help Kento and serve as Garyun's pilot much as his pleasure due to his hobby as Galleon ship figurine collector and his Web Knights is a Galleon ship '''Naoki Asaba '(浅羽ナオキ ) Kento's childhood friend and class mate. Naoki often shares rivalry with Kento in some sports and also often to argue with Kento. But they are close friends. He was trapped and brainwashed at first but then Kento and Gladion defeats plus save him with Draguon. Unlike other kids that saved and remember nothing, he actually remembers what happened so he joined the group and stay as Draguon's pilot. 'Shō Kurachi '(倉知ショウ) Another Kento's senior and Jean's classmate. He was trapped and brainwashed as well plus pilotting the last Web Knights set that Kento and Gladion need to fights and save them. After saved he joined the group and pilots Daitarion which is a surprise to his friends as Daitarion is main Web Knights. Shō has wise and smart personality which makes him reliable by other members and Daitarion as well (which previously he doesn't trust anyone) '''Kaito Yuki (結城カイト) Kento's little brother that trapped inside Web but he's not brainwashed, instead he just trapped inside Daitarion. His father tried to save him but failed. This forcing Kento to save them both. At first Kento doesn't let him join but as the group transported to alternate dimension inside the Web world and forced to fight Deletloss Kento doesn't have other choice. As the youngest boy in the group, He has little to no experience in battle and also only have minor role to help Aoi but he can be helpful in rare situations, such as evacuating the whole group when they're trapped and wounded. Despite he being newbie, Wyverion allow him as pilot and got some experience in the battle field few times plus the fact making strongest mode when Wyverion pilotted by Kaito fused with Gladion. 'Web Knights/Mecha' 'Main' The main Web Knights. They can changes mode or evolved by fusing with other Support Web Knights and for Gladion, can also fused with Sub-main ones. In one episode, they can fuse each other. *Gladion (グラディオン Guradion?) a gladiator :Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita, pilot: Kento Yuki, One of the Web-Knights and the only knight to survive the virus' brainwash. He met Kento Yuki in the Magical Gate. He is determined to save his brainwashed comrades. His Vehicle-mode is a train. Gladion has the ability to merge with the other Web-Knights (one at a time). *Daitarion (ダイタリオン?) a titan :Voiced by: Nobuo Tobita, pilot: Shō Kurachi 'Sub-Main' The Web Knights that fights either by themselves or can be piloted by Kento's friends and frequently dispatched on battle field. They can be fused with Gladion for mode changes *Garyūn (ガリューン?) a chinese dragon :Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi, pilot: Jean-Jacques Jacquard *Draguon (ドラグオン Doraguon?) an european dragon :Voiced by: Shinji Kawada, pilot: Naoki Asaba *Wyverion (ワイバリオン Waibarion?) a wyvern :Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi, pilot: Kaito Yūki 'Support' The other Web Knights that don't have any pilot and thus weaker than main or sub-main but they can fight independently. They can be fused to main Web Knights or fused each other *Griffion (グリフィオン Gurifion?) a griffin :Voiced by: Yuuichi Nakamura *Phoenikon (フェニクオン Fenikuon?) an Phoenix :Voiced by: Kenichi Suzumura *Sharkon (シャークオン Shākuon?) a shark :Voiced by: Hiroyuki Yoshino *Jaguaon (ジャガオン Jagaon?) an jaguar :Voiced by: Tokuyoshi Kawashima *Kerberion (ケルベリオン Keruberion?) a cerberus :Voiced by: Michio Miyashita *Orthrion (オルトリオン Orutorion?) a orthrus :Voiced by: Akio Suyama *Golemon (ゴレムオン Goremuon?) The combined form of Kerberion and Orthrion :Voiced by: Michio Miyashita & Akio Suyama *Pegasion (ペガシオン Pegashion?) an pegasus/unicorn :Voiced by: Kenichi Suzumura *Ligeion (ライガオン Raigaon?) a liger :Voiced by: Yuuichi Nakamura